Nickname
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is for the Bonesology fanfic challenge: in season 2 we found out that Sully's FBI nickname was Peanut. But what is Booth's FBI nickname and why?


This is for the Bonesology fanfic challenge: in season 2 we found out that Sully's FBI nickname was Peanut. But what is Booth's FBI nickname and why? Bonus points if you work a reveal of Angela's real name in there somewhere.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was in a lot of pain and before the medicine kicked in to help him relieve that pain, Hodgins muttered the words that Angela had hoped to never hear again. "Pookie . . . Angela . . . where's my Pookie? Angela?"

The word Pookie was definitely an attention getter and Booth had perked up when he heard it. "Pookie? Angela . . . are you . . ."

Hastily holding up her hand, Angela tried to stop Booth from continuing the conversation. "No, no, no, no . . . he's out of it Booth. Jack doesn't know what he's saying."

A slight smile on his face, Booth's eyes glittered watching Angela trying desperately to distance herself from what Hodgins had just said. As she stammered and waved her hand around, Booth stood up from his chair and moved over to the bed where he placed his hand on Hodgins' shoulder. "I got to go Jack. I'll check in with you tomorrow."

Wary of Booth, Angela stood up and tried a different tack. "You know pet names happen. You call Brennan Bones . . . it's the same thing."

"Of course it is." Booth loved that Angela's cheeks were beet red and that she was clearly embarrassed. It wasn't often that Booth saw Angela react with embarrassment to anything. The woman was a free spirit and most things didn't bother her. If anything she was usually the one that embarrassed someone else. This was definitely new and he was relishing it. As he walked to the door, he glanced back at Hodgins lying on the hospital bed and frowned. "I've been where Hodgins is . . . hurt, delirious, not sure what's real and what's not, saying things . . . he'll be okay, Angela. He's strong."

Her irritation with Booth instantly evaporated and she knew that Booth was trying to help her through a personal tragedy. She needed someone to tell her everything was going to be okay and Booth was doing that. She knew he was a notorious optimist and she needed that optimism. "Thanks Booth. The doctors have been sort of negative about Jack's chances to walk and even Brennan can't seem to see any hope. I need someone to be on our side."

"Bones is on your side, Angela." Booth paused in the doorway leading out to the hallway. "She just knows so much about how the body works and she's a realist. She doesn't believe in miracles, but I do . . . years ago, I was hurt pretty badly and I wasn't sure I was ever going to walk again, but I did . . . Look, even if Jack never walks again, he's still going to be okay. I know him and he's a fighter. You two are going to be alright. I know it."

So glad that Booth had stopped by to visit, Angela felt a tear slide down her cheeks and she hurried to brush it aside. "He is a fighter . . . he is."

Booth noticed the tear and he wanted to divert her attention away from the fear she was feeling, so he did. "Night Pookie."

"Booth!" Angela whined in protest, but his laughter told her that he didn't care if she hated the name or not. "Booth, I'm going to find out what your nickname is . . . everyone has one and when I do, I'm going to use it if you don't stop with the Pookie. That is not my legal name. It's isn't even my nickname." Biting her lower lip, Angela stopped speaking before she said too much.

Angela's protest seemed to hint at something more, but Booth knew that she had said all she was going to say. "I don't have a nickname, so you're shooting blanks Pookie . . . I mean Angela."

"Booth, don't tell anyone about the Pookie thing." Angela was so afraid that Booth was going to tell all their friends and she definitely didn't want that to happen. "I'm asking as a friend."

His eyes twinkling, Booth flashed a charm smile at her. "I won't . . . Unless I forget."

After Booth left the room, Angela leaned over her husband's bed and sighed. "If you weren't already in trouble I might be tempted to break one of your legs, Jack Hodgins."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack was back at work and though things were tense between him and his wife and co-workers, everyone was relieved that Jack was healing. A few spare minutes opened up in her work day and Angela decided to visit Brennan in her office. "So Bren, um . . . does Booth have a nickname?"

The question seemed to be an odd one, but Brennan assumed that Angela was just trying to make small talk. "Yes, it's Booth. You know that."

"No, no, I don't mean Booth, I mean that's his name." Angela had tried various methods to find out if Booth had a nickname, but so far she had failed. "I mean, Booth is his last name. What I want to know is does he have a pet name that you use or someone else uses."

Brennan thought about it for a second and shrugged her shoulders. "His grandfather called him Shrimp. Clearly it was a name given to him when he was a small child."

Not exactly what she was looking for, Angela crossed her arms against her breasts and sighed. "I call Jack Babe and he calls me that back. Don't you have a pet name for Booth?"

A smile playing on Brennan's lips, she nodded her head slowly. "Well, most of the time I just call Booth Booth, but when we're in the middle of making love, sometimes I do have a name I use, but it's not really a nickname. It's just something I say."

"Oh I have to hear this, Bren." Angela finally felt she was getting somewhere and she just might have the ammunition she needed to stop Booth from ever using Pookie again. "Come on, I'm your best friend. Tell me . . . please tell me."

Amused at the eagerness Angela was showing for such a little bit of gossip, Brennan chuckled. "Well, when I'm in throws of passion and he makes me feel so good, I . . . I call him Bes."

"Bes?" Angela was now completely confused. "What does that mean?"

Since Angela was showing an interest in her field of expertise, Brennan felt it was her duty to explain. "Bes is the Egyptian God of music, dance and sexual pleasure. Booth and I dance quite a lot. It's very satisfying and many times it's lead to sex. Booth is very virile and he loves sex. Since I do too, we are great match. Of course we have to make sure we use protection because he's also very fertile. None of his children were planned . . . He has great stamina and sometimes he makes me feel so satisfied I call him Bes since it combines his ability to dance and his ability to gratify me sexually. He actually likes the name."

"Hm, he likes it, huh?" Angela didn't have a lot of hope that Booth would care if anyone knew about Brennan's nickname for him. He was probably cocky about it. _The bastard._

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Entering Booth's office, Angela closed the door behind her. "Okay, Booth I'm here to trade. You don't tell anyone about Pookie and I won't tell anyone about Brennan calling you Bes."

Her attempt at blackmail was pretty weak as far as Booth was concerned. "That's all you got? I don't care if anyone knows that Bones calls me Bes. I mean the god of love pretty much covers me anyway."

Defeated, Angela sat down next to his desk and sighed. "Okay, what's it going to take for you to forget about Pookie?"

"You mean this time?" Booth leaned back against his chair and gave her a sly smile.

Puzzled, Angela gave Booth an odd look. "This time?"

Booth laughed at the odd expression on her face. "You don't seriously think I didn't know your name used to be Pookie Noodlin do you? Come on, I'm the FBI and when it looked like we were going to team up with the Jeffersonian permanently we ran a background check on everyone that worked there."

Shocked, Angela felt her cheeks begin to burn, whether from embarrassment or anger was up in the air. "You knew? You did a background check on me? That's an invasion of my privacy."

Not too concerned about her outrage, Booth shrugged his shoulders. "You work for the government and your life is an open book. Of course we missed that whole first husband thing. I have no idea how the State Department found out about it since the FBI didn't know, but I guess they have more resources than we do. They probably asked the CIA. Those guys are nosy and they pay attention to what American citizens do outside the country. Anyway, yeah I've known about your real name for years and I haven't told anyone. Why would I say something now?"

Her feelings mixed, Angela felt stunned, relieved, outraged. Finally she just laughed. "You know Booth? You really are a good friend."

"Yes I am." Booth gave Angela a warm smile. "You should bake me cookies sometimes."

"I really should." Angela shook her head and laughed once more. "Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome Angela."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


End file.
